


Under Wraps

by Absolutely_Avid



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutely_Avid/pseuds/Absolutely_Avid
Summary: One-shot inspired by a CCC prompt on the Midnight Poppy Land Fast Pass group. Character A accidentally sees character B naked.Tora sees Poppy naked shortly after the events at Fallen Angels.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 55
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfic - or any creative writing really, since AP English, too many years ago to bother counting. Like the rest of us, I'm just trying to get by during this hiatus (weep). I'm not really sure if this is going anywhere...maybe another chapter or two (?)...but I wanted to get it out. I also have no real idea how to work AO3 - so, I hope the format comes out right. 
> 
> I, of course, do not own any of the characters depicted - that honor belongs to the wonderful Lily Dusk. Any similarity between this fanfic and her story are purely coincidental. 
> 
> If you haven't already - and are able - I suggest supporting her on Patreon. There is lots of lucious content!

Tora pulled the door closed quickly, and with more force than he intended. Leaning his forehead against the frame he let out a frustrated huff. 

_Fuck. How am I supposed to look at her now and not be distracted by all those curves?_ He shifted himself in his pants and walked back to the kitchen, hands running through his hair. He was a grown-ass man, he could control himself around a nervous little hamster. 

_She wouldn’t be so nervous around you if you weren’t such a dick the other night._ He knew Poppy was working through some stuff. It had been a hectic few weeks for her - that fucker, Julri, cheated on her. He crashed into her life - _more like she crashed into mine_ , he grinned. Then the whole song and dance they had been doing - him trying to get out of her life, getting pulled back in by Quince’s meddling ass, and then him snapping at her at the club for telling him she just needed some time to figure herself out. “Such a fucking dick,” he murmered. 

Quincy looked up as Tora came around the corner. “Booboo, what did Poppy say she wanted to eat? I feel just awful about spilling wine all over her new outfit! The least I could do is order something nice...and maybe I’ll replace her clothes?” Quincy trailed off, picking up the top menu laid out on the counter. 

Tora felt his cheeks redden. _Fuck. I forgot to ask what she wanted._ He glanced down at the menus on the counter. _Black Swan, Godruns, Chevy’s….none of those look like anything Poppylan would pick._

“She just wants sushi from Alice.” he mumbled, thinking quickly. _She certainly liked it last time we were there. I’m sure she won’t argue with Quince since it’s not expensive either._

“Oh honey, I know you love Alice - but, don’t you think that’s a bit too quaint?” Quincy tutted, grabbing the Black Swan menu and holding it up in askance. 

“And don’t buy her an outfit.” Tora growled, ignoring his question. “I’ll call Alice.” he threw over his shoulder as he went out in the hallway to make the call. 

_Fuck me_ , Tora thought, hands dragging through his hair - huffing out another breath. He couldn’t get the image of Poppy out of his mind. Her milky pink skin, curve after curve. He had knocked softly on the door so he wouldn’t startle her - but, she obviously didn’t hear him. When he opened the door she was standing in front of the mirror, gloriously naked, arms up, piling her damp hair on top of her head. 

Tora drove on auto-pilot leaving Quincy’s. Caught up in remembering the sight of her. His dick twitched at the thought. 

Her breasts were thrust forward by the position of her arms, her dusky pink nipples pebbled in the cool air. Tora groaned, wishing that he could have cupped her luscious body in his hands and pulled her tightly against his throbbing cock. He would have given just about anything to be able to suck her nipples into his hot mouth - he knew she would taste even sweeter than he remembered. But, she had heard him and turned around - panicked to see him standing there like a fucking creep. _Oh god, but she blushed so pretty all the way to her cute fucking toes._

He was almost to Alice’s when his phone went off. Glancing down, it was from Quincy. 

_Booboo - where are you? Poppy said she wasn’t feeling well and was ready to go home._

Tora cursed under his breath. He knew she was embarrassed and just didn’t want to see him. He hated that she felt the need to run away - when normally she was running head first into trouble. He didn’t want her losing that feisty spark because of him. He waited to respond to Quincy until he pulled up outside. 

_At Alice’s. I’ll be back in 20 to take her home._

Almost immediately, Quincy replied back, _Too late - she was pretty insistent on leaving and got a cab. Is everything okay? She was fine twenty minutes ago. But she came out of the shower all flushed and shaky - GOD TORA I CANNOT GET SICK. Go check on her and make sure she’s okay._

Tora groaned for what felt like the fiftieth time that evening. He’d really fucked up. She was already a bit skittish around him since that night at the club. He knew she was worried about what happened and still having to see him because of Quincy. But he wasn’t a fucking kid. She said she needed time and space, and he was going to give her time and space. 

_And then you leered at her naked ass like a fucking pervert._

Tora sat the food in the passenger seat and raced over to Poppy’s. He would probably beat her there. And he would just let her know he was sorry for not respecting her privacy, leave her some food, and get out of her hair. He’d even get Gyu, or one of the guys, to go with Quincy on Monday too - just so he wasn’t crowding her at the office. His little hamster had definitely reached her limit. 

She would be fine for a few days without him hovering around. The motion sensor was at her place. Gyu would be at her apartment...somebody would be with her at the office. And she would be with Quincy more often than not over the next few weeks. He could do it. 

Surprisingly, a cab was just rounding the corner out of sight when Tora screeched to a halt outside Poppy’s apartment building. Looking over the gate - Tora could see her disappearing into the stairwell. _So much for giving her space._

Tora sat there for more than a few minutes, deciding whether or not to risk going up when his phone dinged again. _Tora? Why are you sitting outside my building?_

His gut clenched. This was ridiculous. He felt like a kid getting caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. She must have gone to water the plants on the balcony and saw his car. He typed back a response, putting the ball in her court. 

_T: Quincy said you left in a hurry, weren’t feeling good. I brought sushi._

Five agonizing minutes later. 

_P: Come on up._

Tora took the stairs two at a time. His palms were a little sweaty. Why was he so nervous?

He knocked twice when he got to the top and Poppy opened the door, blushing all the way to her roots. “You didn’t have to bring food, Tora. I’m fine.” She didn’t open the door all the way like she normally does, so Tora took a step back. Quincy was right, she did look flustered...still. _Probably your fault for showing up after she tried getting away from you._

Her hair was sitting in a mess on top of her head, tendrils falling down framing her reddened face. She had on one of Quincy’s shirts - _Fabulous_ scrawled across the front in glittery letters - swallowing her enticing shape, and some baggy sweats. _Still fucking gorgeous._

“Bob..” he started, stammering “I mean...Poppylan, listen I’m sorry - I didn’t mean ta barge in...”

Poppy put up a hand, stopping him mid-sentence. “Tora, please don’t. I know it was an accident. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

His face must have shown the shock and confusion he was feeling, because she stammered on, “I...I mean...I know how you feel and I should have locked the door. I shouldn't have put myself in your face like that.”

He couldn’t believe her. He was the one who barged in on her - invaded her privacy - saw _her_ naked - and she was apologizing to him. 

He sighed, “Poppylan, I was the one who messed up. Ya don’t need to apologize to me. I’ll just leave the sushi and go so ya don’t feel more uncomfortable, alright?.” 

He held the bag out, waiting for her to take it. She was wringing her hands and shuffling back and forth on her feet - looking as though she was trying to decide something. He finally took pity on her, dropping his hand. “What is it Poppylan?”

Poppy sucked in her lower lip, drawing his attention to her mouth. “Do you want to come in?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is wrestling with herself over seeing Tora for the first time since their birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this next bit! 
> 
> As always - I do not own any rights to MPL characters - the honor belongs to the lovely Lily Dusk. Any similarities between this fiction and the Webtoon are accidental and/or sheer coincidence. 
> 
> If you can, please consider supporting Lily on Patreon. You will not regret it!

_Breathe Pops, it’s fine._

Poppy smiled at whatever Quincy had just said, sitting down with a glass of wine between him and Tora. She could totally make it through a brainstorming session. Her heart was _not_ beating out of her chest. And she was not going to make a fool of herself in front of the man she turned down on his birthday. 

She really wasn’t expecting Tora to be around. He had made himself pretty scarce since she told him she needed some time to figure her life out at Fallen Angels. And while she was nervous about how was going to react seeing her this evening, she had missed him. 

It had been two weeks since their joint party, and while she saw Quincy at the office - this was the first time he invited her over to his penthouse - and it unsettled her; seeing Tora here, in an intimate setting, for the first time since that night. 

“Earth to Poppy,” Quincy waved a hand in front of her face. 

She glanced at the slightly irritated man, blushing, “Sorry Quincy - I was just thinking about the last thing you said. Could you repeat yourself, please?” She batted her lashes, hoping the idea of her being lost in his words would make up for her inattention. 

Lucky for her, apparently whatever he said previously was meaningful enough that she could have been lost in thought mulling it over, because Quincy beamed, “Oh, don’t worry about it, Miss Editor. I just _knew_ I was on to something with the idea of a mousy librarian being ensnared by the bad-boy biker.” He picked up his notebook and began to scribble furiously, “But, how would they meet do you think?” he tapped the pen against his cheek, glancing at Poppy. 

Poppy felt, rather than saw, Tora gaze at her. She tensed - _Fudge biscuits, that’s entirely too close to being me and Tora. Why weren’t you paying attention Pops?! Now he probably thinks you were dwelling on him and that is **not** the message you want to be sending!_

“She’d crash her moped in ta him,'' Tora murmured, pouring himself some water. 

Poppy’s heart skipped a beat or three. _Oh god, he **does** think I was dwelling on him._

To Poppy’s horror, Quincy also keyed in on the similarities between his idea and his best friend and editor. “Oh hey, isn’t that how you two met?”

She could feel her face turning red, and reached for the wine to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts. But then Tora moved, just enough to nudge her side with his arm. 

Poppy jumped at the contact, sliding towards Quincy - who reached out a hand to steady her, bumping her elbow instead - spilling her wine all over the new silk blouse Erdene got her for her birthday. 

“Oh goodness, Poppy-dear, I’m so sorry!” Quincy exclaimed, hopping up to get a towel. 

Poppy’s face got even more red, as she sat paralyzed, wine dripping down her front. Tora reached over and grabbed a napkin and dipped it in his water, handing it to Poppy. 

“Here ya go, Poppylan.”

Poppy’s face fell even more - she didn’t know what she was expecting when she saw Tora - but, she didn’t even consider she would miss hearing “Bobby” or “sweetheart” when he spoke to her. “Thanks, Tora,” she whispered, grabbing the cloth while being careful not to touch his hand. 

Quincy came back with a towel, but shook his head. “Oh, honey - this will never work,” seeing the stain and some wine in her hair. “How about you go take a shower, and I’ll take care of your shirt.” He said, helping Poppy to her feet and shuffling her along to the bathroom before she could object. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Ugh, get yourself together Pops._

Standing under the hot spray, Poppy couldn’t help but think about Tora with only a few rooms separating them. She meant it when she told him she needed some time by herself, for herself. Or, at least, she meant it at the time. _I didn’t know it would be this hard._

She could feel tears come to her eyes. Logically, Poppy knew she still needed time to herself. She had been with Julri for years, accepting things that she now knew were not okay - that she knew at the time were not okay, but didn’t feel like she was strong enough to walk away from. She wasn’t strong enough to be on her own. 

_But, I am on my own._

Her mother and father were gone, her grandmother was in Moonbright. She had Erdene and Jacob, and now Quincy at work - and they hung out sometimes, but when she left for the day she went home alone to her apartment. _Is there something wrong with me? I’m not okay with somebody, I’m not okay without somebody._

_But, you were okay with him._

She sighed, _What if he doesn’t want to wait for you Poppylan, then what?_ Sighing even harder, she pushed her thoughts away and turned off the shower. Perhaps now wasn’t the best time to dive down the rabbit hole of her apparently messed up psyche. She cashed her first paycheck since signing Quincy with Goldfish, and was pleasantly surprised to see the figure had gone up significantly. _Maybe I can splurge and see a therapist._

Poppy was standing in front of the mirror, letting herself air dry, attempting to style and put up her hair when she heard a noise. She stilled, arms above her head. Not hearing anything else, she went back to arranging her tresses. 

_Click_

Poppy’s eyes flicked to the mirror, seeing a bit of jet black hair in her left periphery. Sucking in a breath, she had the most treacherous thought, _Do you want to find out if he still wants you, Poppylan?_

_Then, let him see._

Against her better judgement, she selfishly went back to arranging the hair on top of her head - arching her back just a little more than necessary, if she ever wanted to admit it - which she did not. 

After slowly counting five deep breaths, she checked the mirror again. Tora was still there, eyes glued to her body. She couldn’t help it, she studied his face while he was otherwise occupied - shaking her tush just a bit for good measure. The look in his eyes floored her. He looked like a man starved, gazing upon a limitless feast. 

Movement caught her eye, and she saw his hand reaching for his crotch. She gasped, as heat settled in to her belly, a blush stealing across her face and chest. He locked on to her eyes as she turned, both sets widening for just a second before Tora realized he had been caught staring. He slammed the door on her without a word. 

Her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest. She grasped the countertop, breathing rapidly - willing herself to calm down. _Well, Poppylan - I think you got your answer._

But, doubt crept back in. Just because he was looking at her body didn’t specifically mean he wanted her. Wouldn’t most men stare at a pair of tits if given the opportunity? _No_ , she shook her _head, Tora isn’t like that._

_Isn’t he though?_ Doubt whispered, _How much do you **really** know him, Poppylan?_

Tears sprang to her eyes again, as she was finally able to push her thoughts away and finish getting dressed. _I’m just so tired of feeling this way...unsure of myself and my judgement._

Quincy was sitting on the couch, alone, when Poppy went back out to the living room. Relief and despair flooded her as she looked around the room for Tora, not finding him. 

“How was it honey? Better?” Quincy quipped, without looking up, still jotting down notes in his journal. 

When Poppy didn’t say anything, he glanced in her direction. She was just standing there, eyes blank and skin flushed, clutching the hem of his shirt. Quincy got up and crossed the room, grabbing her hand, noticing she was trembling slightly. 

“Poppy, dear, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Hearing his voice, she snapped her attention to Quincy, giving him a small grimace. Thinking quickly, she said, “I’m okay Quincy, I think maybe I just had something off for breakfast. I’m not feeling so well.”

Poppy allowed herself to be led over to the plush leather couch. Quincy brushed his hand across her forehead, his mouth twisting in distaste. “Eehh, you’re feeling clammy Ms. Editor.” She gently pushed his hand away and stood up, moving to the door where her purse was hanging so she could get her phone. 

“I think it’s probably best if I go home.” 

“Well, honey - Tora should be back with food in half an hour or so. Maybe you should try resting, and then see if dinner will settle your stomach.” 

“No,” she bit out a little too quickly, “I mean, no - thank you so much Quincy. I appreciate the offer, but I should just call a cab and go home.” She clutched at her stomach for good measure, knowing Quincy had a tendency to be squeamish about those types of things. She just needed to get out of there before Tora came back. She didn’t trust herself around him while she was feeling so fragile and shaken. 

She must have been convincing enough, because Quincy shook himself and said hurriedly, “I’ll call you cab, Ms. Editor. Just wait right here.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Poppy thanked the cab driver and handed over the fare Quincy absolutely insisted upon giving her. Situating her bag on her shoulder, she headed up to her apartment, glad to be home and away from any more awkward situations for the day. 

She certainly wasn’t as sure of her decision as she was two weeks ago. Seeing Tora today, and realizing how much she missed him….maybe she didn’t need as much time as she thought? She certainly hadn’t been as torn-up about being away from Julri for extended periods of time. Sure, they talked on the phone - but, it wasn’t every day. They didn’t see each other but once a month - and when they were together, well...she wasn’t as giddy and nervous as she had been today with Tora. 

_It’s because Tora is not Julri, and you know it!_

She wished her heart could be as sure as her brain. Tora had his faults, and his secrets, and he was obviously messed up in something less than kosher - even if it wasn’t by choice - but, he never once made her feel bad about herself. He was so gentle with her, never making her doubt her choices. Always making sure she was comfortable and consenting. 

Julri would have bugged her every day had she told him she needed time. Would have made her think she was being crazy. That she shouldn’t need time if she loved him. 

_Tora is definitely not Julri. But, does that mean I’m ready?_

She would figure it all out later. Right now, she would prepare dinner and water her plants. Poor babies had been neglected while she was busy feeling sorry for herself. 

Poppy filled up the watering can and stepped out onto the balcony to shower her pretties with water and love. “Hello my sweeties! Mommy is so sorry she hasn’t been out here to talk to you!” She watered each plant and gave them all their own loving words, taking her time and being completely in the moment. 

As she was watering the last plant, she glanced out towards the lake and froze. 

Tora’s car sat haphazardly parked against the curb across the street. 

“Quincy you snitchy little bish!” she snarled, setting the watering can down. 

Poppy paced back and forth a few times, pondering what to do. Quincy obviously told Tora what happened before he made it back to the penthouse. Even with his crazy, high-speed driving, he wouldn’t have made it here so fast otherwise. “Ugh, why did he even bother to come?!”

Poppy sighed, “Because he cares, Poppylan - and he is a sweet, thoughtful, overprotective, mother-hen-of-a-man.”

She pulled out her phone and sent him a message. She received a response a few seconds later. _Quincy said you left in a hurry, weren’t feeling good. I brought sushi._

“Oh, what to do? What to do?” Poppy asked her plants, pacing again. 

“I mean - on the one hand, I just decided maybe I was more ready than I thought...didn’t I?” She stopped, tapping her cheek with her phone, “But, I still don’t really know if he was looking at me because it's me...or because I was a naked and he is a hot blooded man...and I mean hot,” she qualified, as though her green babies were going to nod in agreement and give her all the advice she needed. 

Poppy finally stopped pacing and took a deep breath, “Okay, Poppylan. He’s here and he brought you food. If nothing else, it’s rude to send him away after coming all the way across town. And you’ve had dinner with him before - you are a big girl! You can handle it for a few hours.”

She sent him a quick message and went inside to prepare herself. 

Just a moment later, he knocked on the door. Poppy opened it to see him standing there with a bag from Alice’s - looking surprisingly unsure of himself? Put out? 

Before she could decide what his face was saying and open the door to invite him in, he blurted out, ““Bob..I mean...Poppylan, listen I’m sorry - I didn’t mean ta barge in...”

Her heart clenched. _Bobby...I want to be Bobby._

“Tora, please don’t. I know it was an accident. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

His face uncharacteristically scrunched, and Poppy continued before he could say anything, “I...I mean...I know how you feel and I should have locked the door. I shouldn’t have put myself in your face like that.”

He sighed, “Poppylan, I was the one who messed up. Ya don’t need to apologize to me. I’ll just leave the sushi and go so ya don’t feel any more uncomfortable, alright?.” 

_Could this man be any more sweet? How many men...no, how many people admit they are wrong so willingly and don’t try to shift the blame elsewhere? Really, Poppylan - how many times does he have to show you he’s not going to treat you the same way Julri did._

“What is it Poppylan?”, Tora asked softly, interrupting her thoughts. 

_Just do it, Poppylan!_

“Do you want to come in?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you guys do it!!! I found I didn't have the energy or creativity to write much after work this week. And what I did write felt contrived. I'm still not really sure I wrapped things up quite the way I wanted - but, I can't look at it anymore. 
> 
> I've definitely learned a few things writing this little fic. One of which is to actually have a plan - the first chapter just poured out of me and I had no idea where I was going with it - which turned out to be quite a problem by Chapter 3. The other is - write ahead before posting! I felt a lot of pressure from myself this week to get this last chapter out - which, I think contributed to how hard it was to write. 
> 
> Anyway - I hope you guys enjoy!!!
> 
> All characters belong to the amazing Lily Dusk! Any similarities between this fic and the Webtoon are purely accidental.

Poppy fidgeted under his unwavering gaze, biting her lip when he took too long to answer. “I….I mean, well - you came all the way over...and…” Poppy started, eyes darting away, unable to continue looking into his intense, golden eyes. 

But, Tora interrupted before she could finish, “Sure, Poppylan. I’ll come inside.”

Poppy’s knees sagged a bit as she opened the door to let him in, relief washing over her that he wasn’t shutting her out. She watched as he walked through to the kitchen, placing the bag on the counter. 

“If you want to go sit at the table, I’ll put everything on plates and bring it in,” Poppy offered, as she rushed in behind him - skirting around him wider than necessary to avoid accidentally touching him. 

He must have noticed, because he raised an eyebrow - but, went into the living room with nothing more than a nod. 

Letting out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she was holding - Poppy pulled the dishes out of the cabinets and arranged the sushi on two plates. She also cut a cucumber into little stars and put those on the side. The plates, glasses of water, and a bottle of soy sauce made their way onto a tray. Poppy glanced around seeing if there was anything else she could do to stall. 

She hated how her nerves were out of control. _It’s okay, Poppylan - it’s just dinner. There’s nothing to be afraid of…..except ignoring your own advice...falling in love with him... throwing away all your inhibitions and climbing him like a tree...that’s all, no big deal!_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Tora had missed Poppy’s apartment. It was so warm and inviting; small, and cute like her. He looked around for any signs of what she had been up to for the past few weeks. Her books looked relatively untouched from what he remembered, chuckling to himself as he recalled her outrage when he busted her for having dirty novels.   
  
There wasn’t much else laying around. Poppylan kept a tidy home. He reached up and touched the leaves of some kind of plant. They were everywhere, with more out on the balcony - the whole reason she noticed him in his car. They all looked vibrant and healthy. She took care of them well - or at least he thought so considering how alive they looked. 

He moved over to her easel - the painting that apparently wasn’t a painting still sat there. He didn’t get it, but he liked it all the same, if only because she painted it. Fingering the paints laying on the table beside him, he saw some yellow and orange. _Maybe she’s working on something new._

Turning back around, he bumped the easel, the painting teetering like it would fall forward. He reached out and caught the canvas, another falling with it. He glanced over his shoulder - Poppylan was still in the kitchen. Looking back he grabbed the smaller painting that sat behind, and turned it around - his eyes staring right back at him. 

His heart thumped in his chest. She may have wanted time to explore herself and what she wanted out of life, but here was proof she was thinking of him while she did it. 

Tora quickly and silently put the paintings back in their place, feeling warmer than he did when he pulled in. He sat on the floor at the table to wait for her, a small smile on his face. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Finally getting a grip on herself, Poppy brought the food out to the table to find Tora grinning. _He better not have been snooping in my books again!_

“Thanks for bringing this, Tora, everything looks great'' she said, sitting down across from him. She placed his portion in front of him and kept the tray for herself. “S’no problem, Poppylan” he replied, grabbing a pair of chopsticks, “Quincy wanted me to come and check on ya, and he’d already sent me out for food ta make up for spillin’ ya wine.”

She didn’t know why it bothered her hearing Quincy ordered him to bring her food and check on her, especially since she was aggravated with the Drama Queen not even fifteen minutes ago for snitching to Tora that she left. She supposed it just would have been nice if he had been the one to think of her. _Which is selfish, Poppylan - you can’t turn the man down and then be upset when he says he was “ordered” instead of coming of his own volition._

“That was nice of him, but completely unnecessary” she said more harshly than she intended. 

“And I wanted ta come,” he offered softly, “make sure ya were okay after I violated ya.”

Her eyes flew to his, searching. He looked genuinely sorry, continuing “I shouldn’ta kept watchin’ once I saw ya weren’t dressed. I just...I...there’s not an excuse for it, Poppylan, and I’m sorry.” 

Her heart soared and was filled with guilt. His words were even more confirmation that she was ready to give Tora a chance, if he would still have her. But, they also settled like a stone in her belly - she made him feel this way with her actions. She certainly didn’t mean to make him feel bad, but she did try to tempt him on purpose. 

Making up her mind, she reached out to grab his hand. He saw her, hesitated, and then clasped her small hand in his. “Tora, there’s nothing to forgive. I’m…” she paused, chewing on her lower lip, “I’m glad it happened.” She gave him a tentative smile, “I’m glad you’re here.”

He didn’t say anything, just squeezed her hand once and nodded, turning back to his meal.

She watched him in small, stolen glances as they ate in relative silence. He looked even better than the last time she saw him - she noticed, now that she was really getting to take him in - if that were even possible. His hair was thrown up in a half knot, like usual. He had on a dark green henley that hugged his muscles and stretched across his chest, and those tight jeans, which apparently didn’t leave much room for….

Poppy coughed, choking on a bite of shrimp. Reaching for her water, she excused herself to the kitchen. _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph Poppylan - get yourself together!_ She took her time refilling her glass to give herself a moment to cool down. She could feel how hot her face and neck were, knowing she was beet red without even looking. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tora listened to Poppy milling about the kitchen, to make sure she was okay without crowding her. He leaned back, satisfied. He had noticed her watching him, her big brown eyes not quite hidden by her downturned face and lashes. After seeing the painting and watching the blush steal across her cheeks down to her chest as she returned from the kitchen, he felt sure enough of himself that he could tease her a bit. 

“Bite off more than ya could chew?” _pfft, pfft_

She glared at him, sitting back across the table, “Har, har mister.”

“Whadya choke on? My good looks?”, he egged her on some more. Feeling out what her reaction would be. He enjoyed watching her cheeks turn red, and regardless of the outcome, it felt good being with her like this. 

“More like your sad jokes,” he heard her mumble under her breath. He watched her for a moment, enjoying the more typical banter between them. 

He missed her these past two weeks. Tora tried not to dwell, it typically wasn’t worth it, but he found himself thinking about her nearly around the clock. He purposefully kept away so he wouldn’t be tempted. He wouldn’t have been there at Quincy’s tonight if the meddling man hadn’t tricked him into it. He had called Tora, asking him to come over to beta read, but that certainly wasn't what happened when he got there. 

“Honey, you have been stalking around here like a bear since your party” Quincy had huffed earlier, “And I have just the thing to perk you right up!” Tora should have known, the way he was prancing around and puffed up like a peacock, extra proud of himself. And then Poppylan had walked through the door not even five minutes later, looking shocked at seeing him there.

“Listen Tora, I...I’m sorry” he heard Poppylan, breaking him from his thoughts. 

He looked up to see her tucking an errant piece of hair back behind her ear. Tora stopped her before she could continue, “Poppylan, I already told ya there’s nothing ta be sorry about - I was the one who….”

Poppy leaned over the table and placed one small hand against his mouth. _She’s always puttin’ her hand on my mouth_ , he thought grinning. He gently grabbed a hold of her wrist, bringing her hand down to the table, not letting go - but not saying anything, knowing she didn’t want him to go on. 

“No,” she began again after he was quiet for a second. “Not about that - I meant about that night at the club.” He raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was talking about - there wasn’t anything to apologize about for that night either. But, he kept quiet - knowing she needed to say her piece. 

“Tora, I’m sorry...for making you feel like I was using you,” she pulled her hand away, clasping both in her lap. “I’m just scared,” she whispered. 

He waited for a moment, watching her, but she didn’t say anything else, “Poppylan…” but she shook her head, “Do ya need a minute?” She nodded, so he just waited, giving her the time she needed to gather her thoughts. 

“Thank you,” she said, after another minute, continuing, “I’m just scared of jumping right into another relationship. Julri made me doubt so many things and made me feel inadequate, always shrugging off my concerns, and never talking to me about things.” He watched her closely, she was wringing her hands together, so he knew how hard it was for her to talk about. 

“I’m not saying you make me feel that way!” she rushed out, mistaking his silence, “It’s just….there’s a lot I don’t know about you. A lot I don’t understand about your organization and your role in it. And...and I get that you can’t tell me everything, and it’s dangerous...but, I just don’t want to be kept blind.” she trailed off. 

Tora held his breath, not wanting to assume she meant anything in particular by what she said. 

“The truth is I…..I like you Tora.” 

His heart stopped. 

“I just didn’t want….don’t want to rush into anything and find out later there are things about you or your life that I can’t live with….or things about me that you can’t live with.” He let out a disbelieving breath, but she ignored him, “It’s been a rough few weeks, but I don’t want to let that make my choices for me either. I….I just don’t know where to go from here.” she finished softly. 

He watched her, his brave little hamster. He could see her struggle to let him in. She wouldn’t meet his gaze, and her hands were clutching each other tight, but she did it. Just like she forged headlong into danger that day, chasing an old geezer around town, she mustered herself up to tell him her concerns. 

And he certainly couldn’t blame her, there were things about his life she probably couldn’t live with. But, he was done trying to make that decision for her. He tried once already at Regina’s Peak. Without telling her anything about himself or his life, he had just decided it was too dangerous for her - it is too dangerous - regardless of what she wanted, without giving her an opportunity to find out for herself and make that choice - deciding what she could handle and what she couldn’t. 

But she was also tangled up in his life now, whether he wanted her to be or not. She was Quincy’s editor, and he could do a hell of a lot more than Tora to ensure she remained untouched. And he realized now, her position with Quincy gave Tora the opportunity to be around her without raising any sort of suspicion. It would be natural. They would be expected to be around each other, since he was with Quincy nearly all of the time he wasn’t on a job for Vincent. And if he happened to take her home, well, he could say Quincy told him to. 

He reached over, and put his hand out, waiting to see what she would do. She noticed, and gave him a small smile, putting her hand in his. He squeezed looking into her eyes, and her cheeks turned pink again. He loved that about her. How easily he could affect her. 

“Did ya miss me, Bobby?” he purred, wagging his eyebrows. 

To his absolute horror, Poppylan burst into tears. He scrambled around to the other side of the table, next to, but not touching her. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s a tough little hamster like you hafta cry about?” he quipped - hoping to lighten the mood, but she just wailed again. 

Tora wasn’t really sure what was appropriate for him to do, so he just awkwardly pat her on the back a few times. “S’okay, sweetheart...” Before he could even react she threw herself into his chest, simpering, “I….m..m..miss...hear..hearing you...call...m..me, Bobby” she stammered out between breaths. 

He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, and when she didn’t try to push him away, he pulled her tight against his chest - burying his nose in her hair. He missed the smell of her. Warm and sweet. She felt right in his arms. _It’s a start._

He held her until her breathing returned to normal, pulling back to look at her face. She was so damn cute, her big brown eyes glistening. Reaching up, he smoothed her hair back where it was sticking to her face, “I missed you, Tora,” she whispered, tilting her face into his palm. He tugged slightly, bringing her face up to his and looking into her eyes, “Can I kiss ya Bobby?” Without hesitation, she nodded. 

He brought his mouth down on hers, slowly, just making contact. He didn’t want to scare her, but he had to taste her. Had to see if it was as good as he remembered. He tentatively pressed down on her chin, opening her mouth slightly. _Fuck yes_ , he thought when she eagerly complied.

He took his time exploring her. His hand moved to the back of her head, holding her in place while he deepened the kiss. They both groaned. _God, I’ve missed the taste of her...heaven._ He gave her one more kiss, before pulling away. She whimpered at the loss, but let him pull away. 

“What now, Bobby?” he asked, leaning his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. 

“I think I’d like to try,” she said, leaning back. He looked at her, trying to find any hint that she didn’t want this. Finding none, he asked, “What does that mean?”

She grabbed his hands, biting her lip, and was quiet for a moment - thinking about her response. “Do you….do you think maybe we could start by going on a few dates? Get to know each other more without there being any pressure to jump right into anything serious?” 

It was honestly more than he hoped for, “Sure, sweetheart, I can date ya.” He pulled her hands up and held them against his chest, “It might not be ya typical dinner and a movie shit. I still gotta be careful of anyone seeing ya with me without Quincy.” 

She watched him for a second, chewing on her bottom lip, which seemed to be a habit when she was thinking or unsure of something, “Okay, Tora,” she said finally, “I’m willing to try that. Can this be our first date?” 

“Sure sweetheart,” he smiled, “Anything ya want.” 


End file.
